la cabaña del bosque
by PPBKAI
Summary: Drabble, one-shot. Unas tranquilas vacaciones pueden dar un giro inesperado cuando se está en un solitario bosque. KaiXBroo, shonen ai, Yaoi. Pésimo summary


**VERANO 09 (1,178 palabras)**

**"LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE."**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

* * *

La brisa del verano les movía su flequillo, los 2 chicos estaban parados a la orilla del pequeño muelle donde habían atracado su lancha de motor. Miran hacia la cabaña que los albergará durante todo el verano. Está un poco descuidada pero con algunos retoques quedará como aquellas casitas de muñecas. No hay nada ni nadie alrededor, es una propiedad privada en medio del bosque y lo más cercano está a una hora en camioneta.

Broo: ¿Por qué mejor no fuimos a la playa?

Kai: por que esta cabaña me la dejó mi abuelo en el testamento, si no era en estas vacaciones no tendría otra oportunidad de venir a revisarla.—suspira—hace como 2 años que no veía, si no es que mas.

Entran a la casa y se acomodan en la habitación principal, para ser una cabaña es bastante grande porque tiene 2 pisos y un sótano. Después de comer algo comenzaron a explorar. En realidad solo había polvo. Dejaron para el final el frío sótano. Su aspecto era lúgubre y solo tenía una pequeña ventila.

Broo: Kai mira, una ouija. ¿jugamos?

Kai: deja esa basura, seguro tiene arañas--pero su pareja le hace una mirada tierna que lo desarma—esta bien.

Ponen sus manos en la flecha hacen la primer pregunta:

Kai: --incrédulo—¿De verdad tienes pacto con el diablo?

Broo: Kai, no juegues así—el aparato se mueve y responde

Ouija: S-I—esto atemoriza a los chicos pero Kai se hace el valiente.—A-U-X-I-L-I-O

Broo: de... de... deja de moverla—su voz tiembla

Kai: No soy yo

Ouija: A-U-X-I-L-I-O—no los deja despegar las manos—K-A-I

Kai: qui...quién eres—ahora si están asustados por que saben que no es una broma.

Ouija: J-U-N-T-O—A-L—P-I-N-O

Broo: ¿El pino?

Kai: el del patio de atrás—para colmo ya es casi de noche y hay muy poca luz. Pasa una sombra atrás de ellos--¡Quién anda ahí!

Ouija: M-I-R-A-M-E

Kai voltea a ver a Broo y este no tiene su rostro, es el de otra persona con ojos de demonio pero no lo puede definir bien. Grita como nunca en su vida, logra safarse de la ouija y cae inconsciente en el piso.

(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)

Broo: Kai...Kai—le da golpecitos en la mejilla

Kai: Aaaaaah!—grita de nuevo incorporándose y notando que está recostado en el sillón de la sala, Broo es el mismo de siempre--¿Qué pasó?

Broo: Te desmayaste. No fue buena idea jugar con la ouija.

Kai: ¡Fue de verdad!—un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo

Broo: Si, solo me miraste y luego te desmayaste

Kai: ¡El pino!—trata de levantarse pero Broo lo detiene

Broo: Mejor lo vemos mañana.

Van a su recámara pero no pueden dormir. Están muy asustados y por cualquier ruido brincan sudando. Es la noche mas larga de sus vidas.

Broo: Kai, abrázame—el bicolor lo abraza pero el también tiene miedo. Aprietan sus ojos para no ver nada.

(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hacen es ir a ver el enorme pino del patio trasero, en uno de los lados se ve que la tierra no está firme como lo demás. Ahí comienzan a cavar hasta que después de 2 metros se asoma una mano y un olor putrefacto. Siguen cavando hasta dejar de fuera un cadáver en estado de descomposición avanzada.

Llaman a la policía que no tarda mucho tiempo en llegar. Determinan que se trata de un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años muerto hace 2 años atrás. Como no tienen reporte de personas desaparecidas con esa descripción no hacen gran intento por identificarlo y lo piensan mandar a la fosa común.

Broo: ¡No!...Kai ¿No crees que es mejor darle cristiana sepultura? Para que por fin descanse en paz.

Kai: tienes razón—le besa con suavidad los labios—le haremos una misa.

Consiguen un humilde ataúd y le explican al sacerdote la situación. Le dan una generosa limosna para que haga una pequeña misa y lea algunos pasajes en el cementerio mientras lo entierran. Kai le reza con gran respeto, está muy asustado de que ese chico lo halla llamado por su nombre ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Después del entierro regresan a casa, ya es algo tarde. Al siguiente día regresarán a casa, tal vez todavía haya tiempo de hacer reservaciones para la playa aunque sus tranquilas vacaciones habían quedado en el olvido. Kai se mortifica mucho por Broo que está demasiado serio y callado, a veces le da contestaciones cortantes o está ausente. El comprende el estado de estrés en que se encuentra.

(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)

**NOCHE**

Kai y Broo están en la cama. El inglés ha insistido en hacer el amor con su pareja para desestrezarse. El bicolor no está de humor pero es lo menos que puede hacer por la persona que ama. El principio fue difícil pero lentamente el placer se apoderó de su cuerpo. Suave, dulce, apasionado, solo Broo podía ser así.

Broo: _(Rs.) Da... mne nravitsya _–"si...eso me gusta"

Kai: _(Rs.) Ya tebya obozhayu—_"Te amo" después de esta frase su entrega fue culminada.

Los amantes quedaron rendidos en el colchón. Luego de unos segundos Kai habló.

Kai: _(Rs.)Ty govorish po russki?—_"¿Hablas ruso?" pregunta extrañado

Broo: _(Rs.) Ya ploho govoryv—_"no hablo bien" –_Ty mne ponimayu?... Paryen krasiviy—_"¿No entiendes?... Muchacho guapo".

En ese momento Kai se paraliza, trata de ver mas allá de los ojos de Brooklin.

Kai: ¿Quién eres?....solo una persona me ha llamado _paryen krasiviy_.

Broo: ¿Solo una persona? Tu sabes quién es.

Kai: B...B...B...¿Bryan?

Broo: _(Rs.)Izvine…poka—_"lo siento...adiós".Saca un cuchillo que tenía escondido en la sábana y se lo encaja en el pecho—tu me mataste hace 2 años, aquí. Mi venganza está cumplida.

Kai: ¡NOOOOOOO!—antes de morir recuerda que hace 2 años, cuando todavía no controlaba su doble personalidad, el había matado ahí a Bryan después de hacerle el amor. Lo enterró bajo el pino y luego suprimió el recuerdo. Nunca nadie (si siquiera el siquiatra) supieron de este hecho.

Luego todo se vuelve negro absoluto y aparecen 3 letras: F.I.N

(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)\\(*)

Las luces se prenden en la sala del cine, los espectadores todavía están asustados. Un grupo de amigos platica mientras la mayoría de la gente sale:

Hilary: Ah! Creo que no podré dormir. Tendré pesadillas

Kenny: Estuvo buena la película.

Takao: Yo solo entre por insistencia de Rei por que como sale "su artista favorito Kai" no se la podía perder.

Rei: --sonrojado—también me gustan otros actores...además es el gran estreno del verano. ¿Tu que opinas Max?..Max...¡Max!

Max: ¿Eh? Aah si, muy buena—responde sonrojado siendo abrazado por Michael

Takao: no inventes Max, no viste nada, te la pasaste besándote con Michael

Michael: pues a eso se viene al cine ¿no?

Takao: pervertidos...¿por qué no mejor vamos a los videojuegos? Este es nuestro primer día de vacaciones y todavía es temprano.

Rei: ¡Si! Y después....¡A COMER!

Todos: ¡SIIIIII! –salen del cine dispuestos a seguir divirtiéndose en ese su primer día de felicidad veraniega antes de regresar al siguiente año de clases.

**(ahora si) F.I.N**

Con este drabble concurse en el foro de miarroba, ahi hubo otros 5 drabbles muy buenos. Se trataba de hacer un fic donde se entendiara que los personajes estan de vacaciones, y como es costumbre mia, termine matando a alguien. Nos vemos luego y por cierto, hoy tambien actualizo el capi 15 de "El ocaso de una estrella". Besos


End file.
